The Way You Make Me Feel
by Shaded Emerald-Eyes
Summary: Sitting in despair, Faye looks back on the new memories she created with the bebop crew. Watching as the love of her life walks out on her to face his past she now feels utterly alone as her family splits. Some SxF. Complete!


**The Way You Make Me Feel**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or the song "Pretty Girl (The way) by Sugarcult. They all belong to whoever owns them..

Ok everyone this is my first songfic and not to mention one-shot. This is actually kinda a spur of the moment kinda thing. Listening to this song it kinda made me think of the whole Spike and Faye relationship during the series. So this is taking off right after Spike left to go face Vicious. There might be some changes but its all due what I see in my mind so if something seems like you haven't seen in the series it's because...you haven't. Now the song is in underlined/italics and flashbacks are in plain italics

Faye's P.O.V

I sit shedding all the hope and despair of him ever coming back. I sit there crying to myself thinking of only moments ago when I last saw him or was it hours ago? It seems like an eternity since I last saw him and now he's never coming back!

_**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything**_

_**Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about**_

_**That's what you get for falling again**_

_**You can never get 'em out of your head **_

_I knew Spike was here. I knew ever since I heard his quiet steps past my bedroom into our so called living room. I knew something was already wrong as I crept out of my room to watch him quietly from afar. His eyes held that distant look just staring out to space._

_Jet had been lying on the couch just in front of him. I wonder if he notices Spike's even there? My thoughts are soon answered as he snaps up from his nap surprised to find Spike staring at him._

_"Spike, you... _"

_"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving." Spike smiles but I know it's just another mask for him to hide behind._

_After a while I hear Spike explain his little tale of tiger-stripped that died of a million deaths only to be reborn a million times. I seemed to tune them out thinking how I could've been the black cat that might've just might've been able to replace the white cat if only that stray cat just could've noticed..._

_"Me." I vaguely remembered whispering to myself. Seeing Spike coming towards to me. I saw it as an opportunity to finally settle things._

_:Click:_

_"Where are you going? Why are you going? You told me once... that the past didn't matter... But you're the one still tied to the past Spike" I held my gun to his head. I waited to see his reaction, longing to hear him say he would stay._

_**It's the way**_

_**That he makes you feel**_

_**It's the way**_

_**That he kisses you**_

_**It's the way**_

**_That he makes you fall in love_**

_Than all of sudden he turns to face me. Inching closer I suddenly feel myself taking a step back until I'm pushed back against the wall forced to stare deeply into his eyes. That's when I noticed his eyes._

_"Look into my eyes Faye. One of them is a fake, because I lost it in an accident. Since then, I have been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other. Soon I believed that what I saw was not all of reality..." _

_"Don't tell me things like that... You never told me anything about yourself! Don't start now!"_

_"I thought I was watching a dream that I would never awaken from. Before I knew it, the dream was all over." He just kept on talking. All I wanted to do was for him to stop talking and just be with me but it was impossible for a man that couldn't let go of a dark past._

_Noticing him pull away I finally felt that I could breathe again but the ache in my heart returned again as he continued to walk away. I wanted to scream out "I Love You!" but I couldn't do it my pride wouldn't let me spill out my emotions too afraid to hear rejection or worse resentment. _

_**She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and**_

_**Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men**_

_**And that's what you get for falling again**_

_**You can never get 'em out of your head**_

_**And that's what you get for falling again**_

**_You can never get 'em out of your head_**

_"My... memory came back." I don't know why I had blurted that out randomly maybe I owed it to him to tell him of my unknown past since he partially told me his. Maybe I wanted him to know that he wasn't the only one to lose and get hurt. _

_"But... nothing good came out of it. There was no place for me to return to... This was the only place I could go back to! But now you're leaving... Where are you going! Why do you have to go! Are you telling me you're going to just throw your life away!"_

_I could feel my tears flooding in my eyes but I couldn't let them go. I couldn't let him see the pain he was causing me because that would make me weak in his eyes or least weaker than he thinks I am._

_Meeting Spike's gaze on me made me gasped at the sudden proximity. I hadn't noticed that he had crept back towards me. He softly ran the back of his hand against me cheek wiping away a lone tear with his finger that had escaped past my guard. _

_"I'm not going there to die Faye. I'm going there to see if I really am alive." Without another word he brushed his lips against mine in a chaste kiss. I closed my eyes forgetting the situation for only a moment leaning into his kiss as it deepened. Somehow in that kiss I think I knew how Spike really felt about me. I felt it too, sparks were sounding in my ears and I just wanted to relish the moment for as long as I can knowing I would never have another chance at this._

_**It's the way**_

_**That he makes you feel**_

_**It's the way**_

_**That he kisses you**_

_**It's the way**_

**_That he makes you fall in love_**

_"Don't go." I whispered against his lips as we slowly came to a stop. He pulled away and as if nothing happened and turned around walking away from me again. Angered by the sudden action I pointed my gun to his back as he continued walking down the dim hall._

_"Don't walk away from me!" Pulling the trigger I immediately redirected my gun up towards the ceiling firing off a few shots until there more but the sound of the click. It didn't stop him, he didn't even jump he just kept walking to his death and I couldn't stop because I knew no matter what I did he would keep walking away from me._

_Holding the gun against my face I slid down against the wall where Spike had pinned me and finally let the tears fall. I finally dropped my guard and let my self cry for the lost of my family, my past and now Spike._

_**It's the way**_

_**That he makes you feel**_

_**It's the way**_

_**That he kisses you**_

_**It's the way**_

_**That he makes you fall in love**_

**_Love_**

Not being to move or at least dry the tears from my face I just continue to sit there staring down at the hall that Spike walked down thinking off all the new memories I had created on the bebop with Jet, Spike, Ed, and even Ein. They all had become apart of me making them the closest thing to hold dear to my heart. Now this small deranged family of mine is gone.

_"Care if I take a try?"_

_"He's the one." _

_"Hey that wasn't past of the plan. You were supposed to give me that last chip!"_

_"Well you're real blunt. You cheated throughout the whole game and I didn't say a damn thing."_

_Were you just testing us? _

_Why did you come here? _

_I want my money back. _

_"Hey, wait, you're a girl?"_

_Going out? Where are you going? _

_I finally remembered where I belong...You have someone waiting for you too Edward... You have somewhere you belong. You should go look for it, too. That's the best thing, you know...To belong._

_I've been thinking of who you remind me of. I know now. That guy with the thin eyebrows... Whitney Hagas Matsumoto. I wonder why I suddenly was reminded of him... Do you want to know something about my past that nobody else knows? _

_"How long you've been in there, Spike?"_

_"Too long, you're story needs editing."_

_**Pretty girl, pretty girl**_

_**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything**_

_**Pretty soon she'll figure out**_

_**You can never get 'em out of your head**_

_**It's the way**_

_**That he makes you cry**_

_**It's the way**_

_**That he in your mind**_

_**It's the way**_

**_That he makes you fall in love_**

My last thought was of my first and last kiss with Spike Spiegal. The only man that could past through all my defenses and make me go insane with just one of his obnoxious smirks or crude comments. I really hope he finally resolves his entanglement with the past and realizes he finally have a future with the present.

**_It's the way_**

**_That he makes you feel_**

**_It's the way_**

**_That he kisses you_**

**_It's the way_**

**_That he makes you fall in love_**

**_Love_**

I love you Spike Spiegal. Just wish I could've toldyou while I still had the chance.

'_Goodbye Faye.'_

_"Bang."_

A/N: Ok a little too sappy if you ask me but I tried right? I know this probably wasn't the best but it's really up to you guys I just write. Well anyways I'll try to update Tales of Two Hearts soon but if any you guys would like to see something different just send me your thoughts. Well review!


End file.
